Math Equations
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: Paul helps Jacob with his math homework after waiting all day for him to come home. Slash


**Math Equations**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight **_

_**Summary- Paul helps Jacob with his math homework after waiting all day for him to come home. **_

**_Just for referecne _**

**_Paul Graduated when Jacob was in grade 9 and in this story he is in grade 10._**

* * *

Paul groaned from his spot on the bed. He rolled over for the fifth time in ten minutes. He could hear Billy downstairs fumbling around the kitchen. Paul glanced at the clock on Jacob's bedside table, there was still 25 minutes until school let out. Paul groaned and shifted on Jacob's bed once again. Paul had been in his bed all day, the only time he left was when he was desperate for food or he had to use the washroom. Billy barely even realised that the boy was laying upstairs on his son's bed in complete and utter boredom. They had been together for almost a year now, Paul had imprinted on Jacob the minute he saw the boy, Jacob hadn't returned his affections until after he had phased. Paul tugged on the pant leg of his jeans before folding his arms behind his head. Giving one last glance at the clock, still 23 more minutes, Paul gave up and closed his eyes.

Jacob closed his eyes, just as he was loosing himself in the sleep, he felt a painful nudge to his side. He snapped his eyes open and gave a half hearted glare at Embry before looking at the Mr. Tall who was waiting for an answer.

"uh.. 14?" Jacob answered not looking at the question on the board. He almost smacked himself in the head when he actually read the problem (6x3) + (14+16) x 2=

"Want to try again?" His face slightly flushed when the class laughed at him

"96."

"There is only 15 minutes left of class, Jacob try not to fall asleep." Jacob nodded and copied down the rest of the notes into his binder.

"Page 265 and 275 for homework 1-45 on both of the pages." Mr. Tall called to the class just before the bell rang, singling that it was officially the end of the day. Jacob and Embry both collected their books before walking to their respective lockers to get their stuff.

"You hanging with Jared tonight?" Jacob asked his long time friend.

"Yeah, and I'm guessing by the fact that you kept falling asleep in your classes, Paul spent the night and he is probably still waiting for you." Jacob just smiled and smacked Embry upside the head.

"See yah." Jacob called grabbing his bag and heading outside to his rabbit. Finally arriving home he parked the rabbit and head into the house, he walked into the living room to see his father watching TV.

"Hey dad."

"Hey Jake, Paul still upstairs. You got homework?" Billy knew better if he didn't ask Jacob it would never get done.

"Yeah some math." Jacob grabbed his backpack and walked towards the stairs, "Oh and dad don't be surprised if you get a call from my math teacher saying I fell asleep in Math." Jacob darted up the stairs before his father could respond. Jacob walked into his bedroom and paused to take in the sight before him. A shirtless Paul was sleeping on his too small bed all stretched out with his arms folded behind his head, which rested on its side. Jacob smiled and placed his bag on the ground before walking over to the bed, he carefully settled himself so that he was straddling Paul's waist before he leaned down and started switching in between kissing and biting Paul neck.

"Love wake up." Jacob whispered in between sucking and kissing. Paul just slapped Jacob away as if he was fly.

"Mmmhhhmm." Paul moaned as Jacob sucked on a particular sensitive spot, he eyes fluttered open and he wrapped his arms around Jacob.

"Finally. I was so bored today." Paul complained before dragging Jacob down for a kiss. Just as things were heating up, Jacob pulled away from the kiss.

"Sorry babe, I still have homework to do before this goes any further." Jacob kissed Paul one last time before getting up off him, Jacob grabbed his bag from where he dropped it, before settling on the ground at the foot of the bed. Paul groaned and willed his erection away before he turned around so that his feet were where the pillow should be, he turned over onto his stomach and watched with his chin resting on Jacob's shoulder as he did his math homework.

"That's wrong." Paul commented, on one of Jacob's question.

"How do you know?" Jacob asked checking the question over again

"Because 493 divided by 6 is 82.1" Jacob checked the calculation on the calculator, before erasing his answer of 89. Paul checked a couple more of Jacob's answers telling him where to fix them so that they would be right.

Jacob and Paul spent the rest of the night working on Jacob homework, before the two finally fell asleep. Billy glanced at the clock on the wall it was just after midnight, sighing he slowly made his way to his sons room being as silent as possible. He opened his son's bedroom door all the way, it was never aloud to be closed fully when Paul was over, he glanced inside and noticed the bed was empty before he panicked he notice Jacob's math text book lying in front of him, his eyes continued to search the room and the sight before him made him almost smile. His son and mate were both lying on the floor using each other as a pillow all tangled together. Neither had their shirts on but that never concerned Billy considering none of the wolves ever wore shirts.

Sighing once more at the sight, Billy placed Jacob's textbook on his bed before turning out the light and leaving the two boys to sleep.


End file.
